


Books

by MeikoKuran999



Series: Magi - Family Moments [1]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeikoKuran999/pseuds/MeikoKuran999
Summary: Aladdin comes to see Solomon to get a new book.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought this would be fun to make. It's going to be a group of one-shots based around Solomon, Sheba and Aladdin and if they would have been able to watch and be there raising Aladdin as he grew up. It will also include the other people from Alma Torran, and it may have some Aladdin in the normal world thinking about his family or about if he had a family.

**Prompt 1: Books**

Solomon sat quietly on the floor of his office surrounded by books and scrolls, filled with reports. It was easier to look through when he had the room to actually spread his work out. Solomon had been at it for hours when he heard a very gentle knock on the door and a small voice on the other side calling him, "Daddy."

A smile instantly graced Solomon's face at being called Daddy. Even after 5 years it was an exciting title he would always enjoy having, "Yes Aladdin."

The door knob turned gently as the small boy pushed his way in quietly. He closed the door behind him, "I'm done with this book so mommy told me to come see you for another one."

Solomon pointed at the shelf, and Aladdin quickly went to look at the titles on the side. He pulled one free and showed it to Solomon, "Can I take this one Daddy."

Solomon nodded, "If you think you can handle it."

Aladdin's face instantly lit up as he ran over and hugged his father, "Thank you, Daddy."

Solomon smiled as he hugged his child back. Aladdin looked up at him, "Daddy can I read on the couch over there?"

Solomon nodded, "That's fine."

Aladdin's face lit up again as he ran as fast as he could while carrying the book and then he started climbing his way up onto the couch. He almost fell but Solomon had stood up and helped him.

Aladdin smiled, "Thank you, Daddy."

Solomon sat back in his spot on the floor and began to look through the reports again. While he did this Aladdin stayed up on the couch reading quietly. Solomon was really focused on his reports now, and after a few minutes, he suddenly felt something leaning against his back. He turned his head to see Aladdin leaning against him now continuing to read. All Solomon did was smile at the sight. His son was just too adorable.

Time flew by and before Solomon knew it he had finished. He was just about to move when he heard very faint breathing noises. He turned his head enough to see a very cute asleep Aladdin leaned against his back. Solomon smiled as he very carefully picked him up. It was way past Aladdin’s bedtime and Sheba was going to kill him for letting the child stay with him.

When he looked down at Aladdin again after that thought he just smiled. It didn't matter how mad Sheba got. This was something that he wouldn't give up. This was one of those father/son moments that he wouldn't let anyone take away. While even then he did regret his choice when he walked into their room to see a very mad Sheba. But even her anger disappeared when she saw how cute and adorable her sleeping son was. She gently took him from Solomon as she turned to take him to bed. Solomon smiled everything was just so perfect.


End file.
